The Olympus Games
by SugarPlume02
Summary: Gods and Goddesses, Demigods and demigoddesses, welcome to the Olympus Games! Known for he fabulous fun, you will be turning through the highlights every week! Hosted by the famous Calypso and Leo Valdez, you know there is going to be loads of fun! Starring the seven and the gods and goddesses of Olympus and a special guest each week!


"Welcome all! Welcome all! This is Leo Valdez, the founder of the Olympus games! The seven, including[CB1] me, and the 12 major greek gods will compete in fun and challenging games!" Announced Leo. With a deep voice, Leo said "Now I'm going to hand the microphone over to Calypso." Calypso smiled into the camera. "While this idiot is competing," Calypso was cut off when Leo grabbed the speaker. "Hey!" Calypso rolled her eyes and shouted "Why did you steal the microphone?" "Because you called me an idiot!" "Because you ARE an idiot!" In the midst of the bickering, Hera slapped her head. "Why did we let these two be the announcers?" Everyone but those two shrugged their shoulders. "Hmmm, anyone know some other people for the job?" Majority of the people there shook their head.

Calypso finally got her mic back. "Anyway, I'm the announcer during the games." Now Leo took the microphone, and luckily for all the viewers, just got a glare from Calypso. "Today's event is called the glowing glow sticks. It consists of many different parts. The first part is finding glow sticks. You need one blue, one red, and one yellow. Ten people are eliminated this round. The glowsticks are un-cracked and scattered across the field. Today our guest contestant is… Calypso!" Calypso looked at Leo. "WHAT! How? I'm supposed to do the commentary!" Hestia looked at Calypso. "I'll do it, dear. You have fun."

"Let the games begin!" Hestia cheered. Aphrodite forgot the objective and just went after the red and only slightly popped the red ones hoping they would be pink. Annabeth would pop them and keep them so others couldn't get the one she took. Athena was doing what Annabeth was doing but sorted them. Blue was around her neck, red on one arm and yellow on another. That turned out to be a bad idea because Hermes stole the one he needed from her (the yellow) and took all of them. Then Athena was too busy trying to hurt Hermes to continue and Hermes was first to win.

When Hermes and Annabeth were done they were able to go to the audience section and started to watch. Hestia commentated "Now that Hermes and Annabeth are finished, there is only eight spots left for round two!" Eagerly, Ares hit Hades to get the glowsticks underneath him. Hestia shouted "Ares! That is a penalty!" Ares sighed because penalties mean you need to hand over all your glowsticks to the person whom the penalty was dealt to or if someone cheats you have to give your glowsticks to the person closest to winning. "Here Hades." Ares grumbled. Did he mention he was also out? Hades' face lit up in excitement. "I move on!" Shouted Hades.

"Seventeen people are left on the field." Stated Hestia. "Calypso, Leo and Artemis are all tied with two different colored glowsticks. OH! Calypso just stole one of Leo's reds, but not all. She wins! Oh, Leo just stole all of Apollo's yellows! He is about to bring them to his bin, but Apollo is mad! Leo dropped them off and went to the stands, and Apollo rage quitted. Fourteen left on the field!" it turned out that Hestia _loves_ to commentate.

"With only six spots remaining to move on to round two, Artemis is now putting the glowsticks in the basket! Wow! Artemis moved on to round two. Apollo just got to two different colors! Now he needs yellow. Oh the irony! And let's zoom in on Percy. It looks like he has just picked up the last blue glowstick! And Aphrodite picked up the last red! Hazel has received the last yellow one!"

"Percy just stole one red from Aphrodite! Congrats Percy! Now it looks like Piper also just needs a red. She seems to have went after Hazel. Are they trading? YES! Piper just gave Hazel a blue for a red! The girls are running to the baskets! Now there is only three contestants left. Did Apollo just sneak upon Jason and stole Jason's yellow! Now Apollo won also." Hestia got cut off. "That's all of the winners for round one!" said Leo. "Gods/goddesses: Hermes, Hades, Calypso, Artemis, and Apollo. Demigods: Annabeth, Leo, Percy, Piper, and Hazel. That's half and half! Wow! Hope everyone enjoyed round one of three for the golden glowsticks!"

 **AN: Thanks for reading the new story The Olympus Games! To see what started it all, take this link:** **s/11009806/6/Annasassy-is-Sassier-Than-You** **. Hope you show your support! Blue cookies for all!**

 **(::) (::) (::)**


End file.
